Cho Kyu Hyun, Vampire?
by RealStalker
Summary: Kisah Jung Min Ah dan Cho Kyu Hyun, vampire tampan dan mempesona. FF Drabble :)
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun (Super junior), Jung Min Ah.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Rate : M

Vampire Love :D

Aku berjalan melewati deretan rumah-rumah tua yang sepi. Jalanan terlihat gelap, hanya cahaya sayu lampu jalan yang menerangi. Beberapa mobil yang ringsek dparkir sembarangan di sudut jalan. Angun malam berhembus begitu menusuk ke tulangku. Aku terus berjalan, kenapa sama sekali tidak ada orang? Aku terus berjalan, kenapa tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang? Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat sepi? Hampa? Aku berhenti. Lalu dengan sangat tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada seseorang berada di sampingku. Aku menoleh, dan aku melihat seorang pria. Wajahnya tampak pucat walau hanya dengan penerangan yang remang-remang. Pria itu tampak lemah, tapi tatapan matanya terlihat sangat bernafsu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "K..kau, siapa?" suaraku bergetar. Pria itu tersenyum licik, lalu membuka mulutnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke leherku. Dari balik bayangan tubuhku, aku dapat melihat taring-taring dibalik bibirnya. Pria itu mencengkram kedua lenganku, lalu mulai menusukkan taringnya ke leherku. "Arggggh! Lepaskan akuu! Arrrrhhh" rimtihku. Aku mencoba memberontak, tapi pria itu terlalu kuat. "Lapaskaaan! Argggh lepas...kan akuu!" ... aku terbangun dan tanpa sadar aku menendang-nendang selimutku. Keringat dingin mengalir di keningku. Nafasku memburu.. Tadi itu apa? Mimpi buruk? Yeah, itu hanya mimpi buruk, Min Ah.. hanya mimpi buruk.

It just a summary, guys! The real story will be posted as soon as possible.

Mengenai cerita ini, bakalan ada tokoh vampire, vampire x human, romance, dan mungkin lemon :)

Review jika mau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya :) Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2, Delusion?

Cho Kyu Hyun - Jung Min Ah - Vampire

**Delusion?**

Aku terbangun dalam malam yang hening. Masih terbayang mimpiku yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Makhluk apa yang ada di dalam mimpiku tadi? Vampire? Mengapa dia tampak begitu nyata? ah.. sudahlah, itu hanya mimpi. Lagipula besok aku ada kuliah pagi, sebaiknya aku tidur lagi saja. Aku kembali membaringkan badanku, dan terlelap kembali.

Alarm handphoneku membangunku dari tidurku. Saat ini tepat pukul 4 pagi. Aku merapikan tempat tidurku, lalu segera ke kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan kran air di bath up, mengatur suhunya agar tidak terlalu dingin atau panas. Setelah menemukan hangat yang pas, aku melepas semua bajuku, dan masuk kedalam bath up. Ahh.. rasanya nyaman dan sangat rileks. Aku mengambil shower cream yang terdapat pada tempat sabun, lalu mulai menggosok tubuhku. Setelah menggosok badanku dengan shower cream, aku bangu dari bath up, dan mambilas tubuhku dengan shower air hangat. Busa-busa di tubuhku sudah bersih, aku mengambil handuk yang ada di susut ruangan, lalu berjalan menuju wastafel untuk gosok gigi dan cuci muka. Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin. Aku memutar-mutar sisi wajahku, lalu ... aku, melihat kotoran di leherku. Aku mendekatkan badanku ke cermin, mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Ini bukan kotoran. Ini... ini sebuah, tanda.

**Author's POV**

MinAh mendekatkan tubuhnya ke cermin, mencoba melihat tanda yang ada di lehernya lebih jelas. Dua titik berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu tampak asing di tubuhnya. MinAh menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba tanda itu. _Ini apa? Tanda ini tidak ada di tubuhku sebelumnya _pikir gadis itu dengan terus meraba tanda tersebut. MinAh menggosok-gosoknya agar hilang, tapi tanda itu tak pudar sama sekali. Tak ingin ambil pusing, MinAh membiarkan tanda tersebut. Dia lanjut menggosok giginya, lalu mencuci muka dengan facial foam, lalu mengoleskan pelembab di wajahnya.

**MinAh's POV**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu ke ruang pakaianku untuk memilih baju yang akan ku kenakan hari ini. Aku memilih terusan Burberry casual warna cokelat, selaras dengan sepatu dan tas kulit warna coklat. Yah, coklat adalah warna favoritku. Aku merapikan rambutku dan menyisirnya rapi. Rambut ombakku kubiarkan saja tanpa ku ikat. Sebelum berangkat ke kampus, aku serapan terlebih dahulu dengan pancake buatanku. Tidak ada yang memasak untukku karena ak tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini. Orang tuaku pebisnis di luar negeri, sangat sibuk, dan menurutku jika aku ikut ke Amerika, akan sama saja seperti saat SMP dulu. Aku ikut tinggal di Amerika, tapi orangtuaku tetap tidak punya waktu untukku, jadi apa gunanya? Lagipula aku sudah bisa mandiri. Aku tidak mempekerjakan pembantu rumah tangga karena aku tidak suka kehidupan pribadiku diganggu oleh orang luar. Dan yeah, beginilah hidupku, forever alone.

Aku mengambil tas ku, lalu memasukkan buku-bukuku, laptop, iPhone dan iPodku. Oh iya, dompet juga. Lalu aku keluar dari apartemen.

**Author's** POV

MinAh keluar dari apartemennya, lalu bergegas ke parking area. Dia masuk ke mobilnya, lalu menyalakan mesin dan mulai melesat menuju kampus yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. MinAh sangat berkonsentrasi menyetir. Lalu tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti dengan mendadak di pinggir jalan. Di dalam mobil, dia duduk terpaku dengan pandangan ke belakang, ke jok belakang mobilnya. Disana, dia melihat...seorang pria, duduk di jok belakang mobilnya. Matanya terpejam. Wajah pria itu tidak asing, seperti baru saja bertemu. MinAh langsung teringat dengan mimpi anehnya tadi malam. Pria ini... pria yang ada di mimpinya tadi malam..

To Be Continued :)


	3. Chapter 3, He is Real?

Tatapan Min Ah tidak bergeming, tetap tertuju pada jok belakang mobilnya. Dia terpana dengan makhluk yang ada di depannya saat ini, wajahnya sangat rupawan dan tampak sangat pucat. Tapi untuk saat ini, rasa takut lah yang lebih mendominasi perasaan Min Ah. Min Ah sangat gugup, kebingungan dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin, sejauh mungkin dari mobilnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau, antara takut dan bertanya-tanya mengapa semua ini terjadi. Lalu Min Ah melihat halte bus tak jauh dari tempat ia berada, sebuah bus masih menunggu penumpang di halte itu. Min Ah mempercepat langkahnya, berlari menuju bus itu. Min Ah pun sampai di halte itu dan segera masuk ke dalam bus tersebut, tanpa mengetahui bus tersebut menuju kemana. Saat ini, yang terpenting bagi Min Ah adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari mobilnya.

**Min Ah's POV**

"Hahh..hahhh..hahh" nafasku tersengal-sengal. Rasanya sangat lega bisa masuk ke dalam bus ini. Aku segera duduk di salahsatu tempat kursi penumpang yang kosong. Beberapa orang menatapku aneh tapi aku mengacuhkannya karena aku sangat khawatir. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? makhluk apa itu? _Aku teringat akan makhluk itu. Dia memiliki wajah yang rupawan, kulitnya sangat pucat, dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tampak berantakan. Dan aku yakin, dibalik bibirnya yang merah itu terdapat taring-taring mematikan. Aku langsung teringat dengan tanda yang ada di leherku, aku merabanya. Lalu aku bergidik, semua ini sangat mengerikan.

**Writer's POV**

Gadis yang tadi berlari menuju halte bus itu pun naik bus tersebut. Dengan nafas yang ngosngosan, dia duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang yang kosong. Dia tampak sedang berfikir keras, dan ketakutan.

Tangannya yang bergetar lalu meraba isi tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan-nekan nomor pada layar ponsel touchscreennya, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga mungilnya. ... "Yeoboseyo: .. "Ne, ini aku, apa kau ada di rumah?" ... "Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan ku ceritakan saat aku sampai di tempatmumu.." "Ne, gwaenchana, bye". Min Ah mengakhiri telfonnya dengan seseorang itu, perasaan gelisahnya berangsur berkurang seiring dengan semakin dekatnya jarak rumah yang dituju Min Ah, rumah sahabatnya yaitu So Ra.

Sesampai di depan rumah So Ra, Min Ah segera memencet bel yang ada di dekat pagar. Pintu terbuka, dan So Ra menyambut Min Ah. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke rumah.

Sementara itu, di luar rumah So Ra, seorang namja sedang berkonsentrasi mengintip kedalam rumah So Ra. Namja itu sudah mengikuti Min Ah sejak tadi, tapi Min Ah tak menyadarinya. Gerakan namja itu sangatlah cepat, bahkan dia sampai lebih dulu di halte bis dengan berlari. Kecepatan adalah salah satu keahlian namja itu. Eh, tunggu, bisakah kita sebut dia "namja"? Karena sebenarnya dia bukan manusia.

_Flashback_

Namanya Cho Kyu Hyun. Dia dirubah pada tahun 1987 oleh seorang vampire dari Rusia, Alexander. Saat itu Alexander menemukan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sekarat, dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Alexander yang memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan, telah melihat masa depan kyuhyun yang cerah. Hal itulah yang menggerakkan hati alexander untuk merubah kyuhyun, memberi kesempatan bagi kyuhyun untuk hidup lebih lama, bahkan abadi. Kyuhyun sendiri saat itu berusia 24 tahun, dan kecelakaan itu diakibatkan oleh kekecewaan kyuhyun karena dihianati kekasihnya saat itu. Kyuhyun sangat terluka, sehingga malam itu dia minum dan mabuk berat, lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jurang, kyuhyun hampir mati dan disaat itulah alexander datang.

Setelah kyuhyun bertransformasi menjadi vampire, dia tidak begitu senang dengan keberadaannya. _Dia ingin mati. _Kyuhyun sangat membenci hidupnya, terlebih lagi mengingat mantan kekasihnya, dia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Vampire tidak bisa bunuh diri. Kenyataan pahit baginya, harus hidup dalam penderitaan batin. Tapi kyuhyun tidak tahu, kebahagiaan apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depannya.

Sekitar seperempat abad ini, kyuhyun tinggal di korea dengan nomaden, dia berpindah pindah mencari buruan. Sering kali ia datang ke bar, menggaet wanita cantik, mengencaninya, lalu menjadikan wanita itu asupan makanannya. What a horror.

Tapi akhir akhir ini berbeda, kyuhyun menemukan seseorang wanita. Dia sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya dulu, tapi jelas bukan. Namanya Jung Min Ah, 20 tahun, mahasiswi Kyunghee University. Tinggal **sendirian** di sebuah apartemen mewah. Sangat menguntungkan bagi kyuhyun. Selain kemiripannya dengan mantan kekasih kyuhyun, aroma darah Min Ah juga sangat menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Sudah satu kali kyuhyun mencoba mendekatinya, saat Min Ah tertidur. Kyuhyun sangat ingin merasakan darah Min Ah, sampai ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, tapi itu gagal karena Min Ah tersadar dari tidurnya, hanya menyisakan bekas di lehernya. Dan kyuhyun masih tetap membuntuti Min Ah, mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

_Waktu normal._

Min Ah dan So Ra berada di dalam rumah. So Ra mendengarkan dengan seksama tentang apa yang dijelaskan oleh min ah. Semuanya terdengar tidak masuk akal baginya, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin menenangkan sahabatnya. Mungkin jika saat ini yang mendengar cerita Min Ah bukanlah So Ra melainkan orang lain, orang itu pasti akan mengira bahwa Min Ah sudah gila. Min Ah menceritakan semuanya, bukti tanda di lehernya. Min Ah bahkan baru ingat jika dia meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja di pinggir jalan daerah Huamdong. Dan untuk malam itu, So Ra menawarkan agar Min Ah tidur di rumahnya dulu malam ini dengan harapan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan nya. Min Ah segera menelpon jasa penderek mobil dan mengantarkan mobilnya ke rumahnya. Min Ah tidak berani naik mobil itu lagi.

_Keesokan harinya._

Benar saja, Min Ah tidak apa-apa. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Min Ah berterimakasih kepada Sora dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Min Ah sudah tidak takut lagi. Dia tahu segalanya akan baik-baik saja. _Mungkin kemarin aku memang terlalu berlebihan. _Pikirnya. Jung Min Ah naik bus menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Min Ah merasa sedikit takut tapi segera menepis perasaanya itu. Min Ah melanjutkan dengan membersihkan rumah dan mandi, lalu memasak. Hari ini hari minggu, tidak ada kegiatan. Sekitar pukul 2 siang, min ah merasa bosan. Ia menuju kamarnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya, dan membuka akun social medianya. Sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, sampai tidak terasa waktu berlalu dan Min Ah tidak sengaja tertidur.

* * *

Rencananya bakal ada lemon di episode selanjutnya hwehehe :9 Tunggu yaa :3


	4. Chapter 4, He is Here?

Haii, author balik lagi nih hehehe :D

Sekedar info, batal lemon di chapter ini, author punya rencana lain hwehehe :D

Yaudah, check it out deh~

* * *

Aku sangat suka melihatnya tidur. Memperhatikan dia yang sedang tertidur pulas, melihat wajahnya yang tenang, nafasya pelan dan teratur, detak jantungnya yang berdetak lemah, aku juga merasakan darah yang mengalir di nadinya. Oh sungguh aromanya, seperti surga.

Sering kali ku habiskan waktuku untuk melihatnya tidur, setidaknya sebulan terakhir ini aku selalu bersembunyi di kamarnya, melihat dia yang sedang bermain di mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Hari ini aku mengikutinya kembali ke rumahnya. _Apa dia tidak takut? Mengapa masih berani kembali ke rumah sedangkan dia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh? Apa kemunculanku di mobilnya hari itu hanya seperti gertakan kecil lalu dia tidak takut lagi setelah itu? Gadis apa sih kau ini? _Aku semakin tertarik dengan gadis ini.

Aku melihatnya melenguh, lalu matanya seperti mau terbuka, segera saja aku bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidurnya. Aku mendengar gerakannya diatas tempat tidur, lalu aku melihat langkah kakinya, pintu terbuka, lalu dia keluar dari kamar. Aku tetap bersembunyi.

Sampai kapan aku harus tetap bersembunyi? Kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa menyerangnya? Kau tau aku sangat menginginkan darah di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi... entahlah, Ada sesuatu yang membuatku menahan diri, Aku juga tidak tahu itu apa, seperti... tidak ingin melukainya. Apa ini karena dia mengingatkanku kepada kekasihku dulu? Tapi seharusnya aku membencinya, dia telah menghianatiku. Entahlah.

**Author's POV**

****Min Ah terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _Eh, aku ketiduran? _Pikirnya. Dia duduk sebentar di tempat tidurnya, lalu turun dan keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum di lemari es.

Sejak tadi, bahkan sejak sebulan lalu, diak tidak sadar jika seseorang selalu ada di dalam kamarnya, memperhatikannya ketika ia tidur.

Min Ah berjalan menuju lemari es di ruang makannya. Tangannya membuka lemari es itu dan meraih satu botol _orange juice _dingin, lalu mengambil gelas kosong di lemari makannya. Lalu dia berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang tengah, meletakkan botol jus gan gelasnya di meja, lalu menghempaskan badannya di sofa empuk itu. Tangannya meraih remte televisi lalu memencetnya dan tv itupun menyala. Min ah menuangkan jusnya ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya.

**Min Ah's POV**

****Setelah bangun tidur (ketiduran) dan minum jus, badanku jadi segar kembali. Aku menonton acara televisi. _Hmm sepertinya aku jarang menonton televisi. Tugas dan skripsiku selalu membuat aku sibuk. Huh. _Jadi hari ini ingin ku puas-puaskan menonton televisi hehehe. Aku mengganti channel-channelnya terus. _Kenapa tidak ada acara yang menarik? _Ku lirik jam dinding di dinding ruang tengahku, 17:38 aww jadi aku ketiduran jam? Karena tidak ada acara yang menarik, aku mematikan televisi dengan sedikit kecewa, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Aku mandi, membersihkan tubuhku, mencuci rambut, dan juga meluluri tubuhku. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku merasa membutuhkan relaksasi. Setelah mandi, aku berganti pakaian dengan baju malam. Dress malam pendek warna coklat kesukaanku, lalu mengeringkan rambutku. Setelah itu, aku duduk di sofa yang ada pada balkon apartemenku, mendengarkan musik dari iPod sambil memandangi indah sekali. Musik yang mengalun di telingaku sungguh sangat lembut. Membuatku sangaaat rileks. Aku melepaskan semua bebanku, menyandarkan sepenuhnya berat tubuhku ke sofa, lalu terhanyut dalam alunan musik, aku masuk ke alam bawah sadarku dan kembali tertidur.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku memperhatikannya tertidur lagi. Tapi kali ini diaa tertidur di sofa, di balkon apartemennya. Angin malam yang berhembus saat itu sunggu dingin. Aku bisa malihatnya mulai kedinginan, badannya sedikit meringkuk. Aku berdiskusi dengan diriku sendiri. Haruskah aku membawanya kedalam? _Ya._ _Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat calon santapanmu kedinginan seperti itu? _Kata suara dalam pikiranku, itu aku yang lain. Tapi bagaimana jika ia terbangun lalu menyadari keberadaanku? _Apa kau akan terus merahasiakan keberadaanmu? Apa kau mau terus bersembunyi seperti ini? Cih, dasar pengecut! Kau pengecut, Cho Kyu Hyun!_

Dengan itu, aku segera memapahnya dengan hati hati, lalu membawanya ke kamarnya. Aku merebahkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya, lalu menyelimutinya. Sekarang wajahnya tampak nyaman, dan dia tidak kedinginan lagi. Aku memperhatikannya lagi. Lalu aku mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, entah mengapa aku ingin membelai rambut indahnya. Sangat ingin. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh rambutnya, lalu mengelusnya lembut. Rambutnya sungguh lembut, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Aku juga sangat menyukai aroma rambutnya, _apa itu karena shampo yang ia pakai? _Lalu tanganku turun ke pipinya, pipinya pucat, tapi hangat. Lalu ke lekukan hidungnya, dan ke alis matanya. Aku sangat menyukai wajah ini, mengingatkanku pada sesorang itu~ Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan diriku padanya, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Lalu dia bergerak. _Deg! _Dia bangun?

"Ngggh"... Iya, dia terbangun. Haruskah aku bersembunyi? Entahlah. Aku ingin menapakkan diriku dihadapannya. Aku ingin bicara dengannya. Aku ingin gadis ini tidak takut lagi padaku. Aku ingin dia mengenalku.

Lalu aku memandanginya lagi, matanya mengerjap, lalu dia menatapku..

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Gadis ini mendelik. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Dia berteriak histeris lalu menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kakinya menendang-nendangi ku, tapi tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit sama sekali.

* * *

Wah ketahuan. Gimana nih? Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya yaah~ Loveyou :)


End file.
